Portable handheld work apparatus and especially chain saws, vacuum/blower apparatus or the like are carried and guided by the operator with a handle. The handle is configured as an upper handle of a so-called top-handle machine. Such a top handle lies approximately over the center of gravity of the work apparatus so that the work apparatus can be carried and guided with minimum exertion of effort in the rest position. Such a handle has an approximately circularly-shaped or oval cross section for ergonomic reasons. This cross section makes possible a comfortable grip for the guiding hand of the operator.
Specific operating procedures require a pivoting of the work apparatus about its longitudinal axis whereby a weight torque occurs because of the low-lying center of gravity of the apparatus relative to the handle. The rounded cross section of the handle makes it difficult for the operator to introduce an appropriate countermoment into the handle.
In known embodiments of the corresponding work apparatus, an additional handle is provided laterally of the housing of the apparatus for the second hand of the operator and this handle can be used in a supporting manner when there are pivot movements. In a manipulation of this kind, it is, however, necessary to provide guidance with both hands.
Portable handheld work apparatus are known wherein a thumb support is provided laterally on the handle whereat the thumb of the hand gripping the handle is supported. A pivot movement of the apparatus can be controlled in at least one direction via the thumb support. Nonetheless, it can be necessary to carry out pivot movements which can lead to an unwanted angling of the wrist which, for the operator, can limit the range of use.